Myrradin Maleficis-Artibus
by Libatalia Riddle
Summary: Merlin is a regular farm boy from Ealdor. Well that's what everyone thinks anyway. Follow Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table as they discover that Merlin has more secrets than they ever thought. Rated T just in case for possible future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Prince Merlin ****Maleficis-Artibus**

Merlin was lying in his bed looking up at the ceiling. He knew he should go and wake the prat up, but he just wasn't in the mood. Exactly 8 years ago his kingdom, Drakon, had fallen to his traitorous uncle, Loki. "Merlin you have to wake up the king!" called Gaius from outside the door. Merlin sighed and got out of bed, got dressed and placed his sword at his side. "Hic mantellum," He whispered instantly cloaking his sword. "Hurry up Merlin!" Gaius called again. With another sigh Merlin dragged himself out of his room, he grabbed an apple and then walked out of his room towards King Prat's room.

**Hi guys. Sorry if this isn't that great but it's my first fanfic. If anyone has any requests for what you want to happen in the story tell me and I will do my best to add them in. So read, comment, you know the drill.**

**Dovewing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A huge thank you to Just a NPC and Green arrow is da best for being the first two people to comment. And Just a NPC I will try my best to add your request in a future chapter.**

"spoke out loud"

_'thoughts'_

**_'sound effect'_**

**But enough from me, On with the chapter!**

Arthur would never admit it, but he was worried about Merlin. He was pale and quiet. He was also being polite!

**_'crash'_** Arthur spun around to see Merlin sprawled on the ground with Arthur's armour scattered in front on him. "Merlin," Arthur said annoyed "be careful with my armour, I don't want any dents in it."

"Sorry sire," Merlin said as he got up and scrambled around picking up the armour. Arthur sighed. "Alright Merlin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing sire. Why do you ask?"

"Merlin you're quiet, being polite and actually calling me sire without being sarcastic."

"You're always telling me to call you sire sire, yet when I do, you get annoyed by it."

"I just want you to stop being so quiet!" Merlin smirked but Arthur could tell it was forced.

"I didn't know you cared."

"Just hurry up Merlin. I don't want to be late for training."

"Yeah, yeah…prat," Merlin added as an after-thought.

"There you go."

Line Break bought to you by Apollo, the awesomest god ever

After Arthur had finished training (don't know why they call it that. It should be called-Arthur beating up the knights) and Merlin had finished watching from the side lines silently criticizing every one of they're wrong moves, him and Arthur headed back to Arthurs chambers. They were only there for about five seconds when someone knocked on the door. "Come in," said Arthur. The door opened and a young serving boy (Liam) came in and bowed to Arthur. "Sir Leon sent me to tell you that some foreign knights request an audience with you sire." Merlin stared at Liam.

_'could it be…no…but maybe'_

"Thank you Liam." Said Arthur. Liam bowed again and walked out. "Come on Merlin, lets go." Merlin followed Arthur to the throne room, his thoughts going in literal circles.

TIME SKIP BOUGHT TO YOU BY… HECTATE

As Merlin took his spot behind Arthur, the door opened and in came five knights, their capes a royal blue and sorcerers gold. Merlin gave a short intake of breath. He would recognise those colours anywhere, they were the colours of his kingdom.

**There you go peeps, hope you liked it. Ended it on a bit of a cliff-hanger though. Anyway read, review, ect.**

**Dovewing out!**


	3. AN

Hi everyone. Sorry for not updating for so long but I will try to update soon. Also thank you for the reviews. If you have any questions, suggestions, ect please tell me.

Dovewing15


	4. Chapter 3

As the foreign knights entered the throne room, they noted the amount of red splashed across the walls. They bowed to King Arthur. Arthur spoke up. "What are your names Sir Knights?" he asked. A knight a few years younger than Arthur stepped forward. "My name is Sir Noah, your majesty, and these are my friends Sirs Luke, Kaden, Eli and James," replied Sir Noah, pointing to each knight in turn. Arthur nodded. "Please tell me what kingdom are you from."

"Drakor, my lord."

"What brings you to Camelot?"

"We are looking for our crown prince."

"I was unaware King Loki had a son." All five knights stiffened. This time it was Sir James who spoke up. "Loki does not have a son. We are looking for Prince Myrradin, the rightful king of Drakor."

"Is Loki not the true king?"

"No sire," explained Sir Luke "he is our late king's brother. He had betrayed his brother and attacked Drakor, forcing the royal family and a group of completely loyal knights to flee. The oldest prince and his mother had to flee separately for the king didn't want to put them in danger." Arthur looked at the knights carefully. "Could you tell me how this happened?" Luke, Kaden, Eli and James looked at Noah. Noah sighed. "It happened on this day exactly 10 years ago…"

**A\N I know this chapter is short but I wanted to update. Thankyou to unnamed guest for your creative criticism. Plz R&R. More reviews = more chapters.**

**Dovewing15**


	5. Chapter 5

****Me: hey people I wrote this chapter ages ago but I didn't update it and now I'm like I've put you all through enough torture****

****Merlin: Just hurry up already!****

****Arthur: Don't be rude Merlin****

****Merlin: You can't tell me what to do****

****Arthur: Yes I can. I'm the king!****

****Merlin: Clot-pole!****

****Arthur: Idiot!****

****Me: Both of you shut up now on with the chapter!****

_(Merlin is 15)_

_Prince Myrradin entered the training arena, his manservant and best friend James following close behind. "Myrradin!" shouted Sir Noah "come spar with me, these guys are too easy." Noah gestured to the four knights sprawled on the ground around him._

_Myrradin chuckled and unseathed his sword, the silver blade glinting in the sunlight and the pure white hilt highlighting the blue dragon carving on the end. "Your on Noah, but if you complain then you have to be my manservant for a week." _'I like this guy' thought Arthur.

_Noah gave a mock bow. "Of course sire, but I will not complain because I will not lose."_

_"We'll see." Both boys took a fighting stance and Sirs Luke, Kaden, Will and Eli quickly got off the ground and moved to the side. "3-2-1-GO!" shouted Luke. _

****(A\N BTW I am horrible at fight scenes so please bare with me)****

_Noah quickly rushed forward and made a quick jab at Myrradin's abdomen. Myrradin side-stepped and bought his sword up to meet Noah's. Myrradin parried Noah's attacks for a minute before he quickly switched to the offensive. Their swords locked together in the middle. Myrradin smirked at Noah and his eyes glowed a soft gold. "OW!" Noah exclaimed and dropped his sword. Myrradin swept Noah's feet from under him, knocking him onto his back and help his sword at Noah's neck. "You cheated," complained Noah. Myrradin beamed. "You complained so now your my manservant for a week." Noah opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the warning bells. Myrradin and the knights glanced at each other before rushing out to the courtyard. _

_What they saw was horrible._

_Bodies were already covering the courtyard as the knights of Drakor fought against the invading army. Myrradin saw his younger brother weaving in and out between the fights. "Myr!" he called._

_"Miles! What's going on?"_

_"Uncle Loki has betrayed us! He bought these knights and sorcerers here so he can try and dethrone our father!" Myrradin felt anger bubble inside him. "Where is he?" Miles pointed towards the castle and Myrradin saw Loki heading inside. "Stay here and help defend the castle while I go after Loki." Miles nodded, unseathed his sword and headed into the heart of the battle. One of the offending knights attacked Myrradin_ _but he sent a fireball straight at the knights chest. _

_Myrradin was almost at the castle when he heard a shout. "Miles," he whispered. Myrradin looked around wildly before his eyes landed on his brother at his cousins feet, bleeding from a wound on his leg. His cousin lifted his sword to deliver the fatal blow. "NO!" Myrradin shouted. Myrradin lost control, his eyes glowing an intensely bright gold. Lightning flashed and hit his cousin, reducing him to ashes. Myrradin ran and knelt beside his brother, putting pressure on his wound. "What happened?" Myrradin asked. _

_"Oliver, the stupid coward, snuck up behind me and stabbed me in the leg." answered Miles. Myrradin shook his head. "I hate him."_

_Just then Will, Kaden, Eli and Luke ran up to them. Noah and Luke saw Miles and helped him up. They looked at Myrradin. "Don't worry sire, we'll look after him," said Luke. Myrradin nodded. "Come on sire, the king ordered me to get you out of here," said Will. _

_"No! I have to stay and help." Will sighed and nodded to Kaden. "Sorry 'bout this sire."_

_"About wha-" Before he could finish his sentence Myrradin collapsed. Will nodded to the other knights. "Hopefully I'll see you in the future sometime," he said._

_"So do we Will, look after him." said Noah._

_"With my life."_

_"_...And that was the last we ever saw of Prince Myrradin," finished Sir Noah. "He sounds like a very brave man," complemented Arthur "I'll have to think about my final decision for a while so I'll have my manservant Merlin, take you to your quarters."

"Thankyou sire." said Kaden. "Although I should inform you, Drakor influences magic and Prince Myrradin has magic stronger than you could imagine." Arthur nodded again.

"Merlin," he said. Merlin stepped forward with a goofy smile on his face. "This way please sir knights," said Merlin and he walked out of the throne room, knights following in slight confusion.

****A\N There you are peeps. I hoped you enjoyed it. Longest chapter yet! Please Read and Review. I do love reading all your reviews :)****

****Dovewing15****


	6. Just an AN Sorry guys (and girls)

Hey everyone. So sadly this isn't an update but I just wanted to tell you all that I changed my username! Do you guys like it? anyway I will try to update sometime in the next month or so. Just keep reviewing and I will keep updating!

-Lib singing out!


End file.
